You are my sunshine, My Only Sunshine
by Quite Silent
Summary: Allison Cameron went missing when she felt the change coming. When they find her, will she know what she wants? A/U Hameron relationship, Foreteen Engagement established. Rating for Violence and subject.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. In fact they belong to Hart Hanson, Heel and Toe Productions, Bad hat harry Productions, NBC, Fox, and ShoreZ Productions.

It reeked of piss and mold, the scent of mildew and sweat mingling in the humidity of the tiny space. Days, she had been lying there, never moving, nearly too frightened to breathe. Her side ached, blisters forming thick on the skin of her shoulder, hip, knee and ribs, the acrid taste of vomit stinging the back of her throat. She couldn't remember the last time she needed to use the toilet, or the last time she had seen daylight, now wondering if she had been left there to die, sure of the fact that her captors would have found the tiny crawl space by now. Slowly she found her thoughts drifting to what she used to be, the haunting remains of colors and sounds invading her conscious as she let her hand slowly creep up her un-weighted side, jagged ribs rising as she wiggled her toes , the small appendages sending bitsy chunks of concrete tumbling out of her crammed hole.

Like a spider the thin hand made its way to her sullen cheeks, wiping away moisture she tried to blame on her eyes, though she knew she had no more tears. Her mind, too racked and raw to stay focused, again returned to the idea of her current state of possible abandonment, the thought of which disturbingly comforting; better to die alone, than to be abused and tortured. Longing to move for the first time, her terror subduing the urge previously, she attempted to shift, a shocking pain vibrating into her gut as she bit down a scream, the sores on her side ripping, infected in the moist space.

Bile tingled against her jaw, a thick of waves spiraling down her spine and into her feet; slight flecks of old concrete again tumbling from the impossibly small space. Without warning a whoosh sounded some distance behind her, mumbles sounding cautiously as several more swishes sounded; people. Quickly panic made a home of her hollow, hardened stomach, the voice of the beast surfacing as a loud rumble, the panic sending the organ growling loudly. Immediately she wished her own death, hideously afraid that if it did not come now she would end up begging for it in pain instead of fear.

Now her tears were realized, soft whimpers escaping thin lips as droplets rolled down and over the bridge of her nose, coming to a halt and stinging the wound that inhabited her tender shoulder. With a force that felt like a car crash something gripped her foot and pulled, her heart leaping so fast from her chest to her throat that it was a wonder the beating mass hadn't shot straight through the top of her head. A single, quavering _no_ escaped her salty lips, the ground suddenly Gone from beneath her as she was pulled from her hiding spot by strong, overpowering hands.

**A/N: sorry! Bear with me, the first few chapters are going to be kind of short because they are sequenced, but they will get longer soon!! I promise! Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. In fact they belong to Hart Hanson, Heel and Toe Productions, Bad hat harry Productions, NBC, Fox, and ShoreZ Productions.

**Two Years Earlier.**

**July 31****st****.**

Golden Locks fell over emerald eyes, the brilliant white of a sleepy smile beaming at him from behind, luscious, pinking lips.

"That was…" her voice sang out into the room in a blissful whisper, cutting off short as soft hands moved over her pale, bare stomach.

"Unbelievably erotic?" a voice cooed from the sheets beside her, rough chin nuzzled up to her collarbone as she slowly began to trace delicate lines over long, strained fingers, eyes closing.

Before her voice could chime in a correction his interrupted with a mock offended _Hey_ as a pointy elbow playfully jabbed her side.

"No sleeping on my watch, this is the only time I get you to myself."

One eye cracked open slowly, desperately trying to burn a hole into him. "Except, for, you know, work." The sentence dripped with sarcasm as she continued to eye him with the singularly opened jewel.

"Yeah, but I can't do this at work."

In a single breath he had moved over her, lips to toned stomach as sound erupted and vibration took over her abdomen, giggles blasting into the air. "Stop! Stop! STOP!" gasping and yelling between laughs she wriggled and managed to catch his shoulder with her knee.

"Ouch!" He stopped the raspberry and sat up, eyes like that of a wounded puppy.

"Oh quit it." She smiles and swung two pale legs over the side of the bed, feet meeting cold wooden floor, bent at the waist to reach the silken black panties discarded in their lusty urgency. Lacing them over her ankles she stood and pulled them to her perfect hips, turning about in search of the white tank top she had been wearing.

"What do you think your doing?" he too stood, pulling on weathered blue jeans sans underwear, and limped towards her, can having been discarded on the coat rack at the front of her place. She called out a response, moving quizzically out of the room, still searching for the elusive shirt.

"What?" he kept after her.

"I have to go get Foreman and Remy an engagement gift." Her voice faded and grew as she walked from Bathroom to hallway, hallway to living room.

"Foreman and who?"

"Thirteen."

He nodded in understanding, walking to the small table in the breakfast nook of her kitchen he bent down, lifting a tall wooden chair that sat in the loop of the shirts arm. Grabbing the fabric he screamed out an "I found it", watching for a blonde head to pop out from behind a cough or doorway.

**A/n: Again, sorry it's so short; they will in fact be getting longer after the next two chapters. Best Wishes and Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. In fact they belong to Hart Hanson, Heel and Toe Productions, Bad hat harry Productions, NBC, Fox, and ShoreZ Productions.

**Three days later, August 3****rd****.**

Steam Danced above liquid black, born from the heat of the two bowl-sized coffee cups, accompanied by equally large plates, each adorned with an equally large cookie.

"Do you guys have a date yet?"

"We're thinking November sometime, we figured that the ceremony wouldn't be huge, and we'd rather cram a whole lot of planning into a short of time so we can have a fall wedding." She smiled, silvery blue eyes beaming, the flash of a new ring reflecting off of the polished wooden table, the eyes of her companion tracing the modest diamond.

"It's beautiful Rem." She watched as her friends smile grew what seemed like impossible inches.

"So…when is Scruffy going to pop the question?" she reached to her steaming cup, lifting it to her lips ad relishing in the cool feel of the ring on her hand.

"I don't think Scruffy even _knows_ the question." They shared a hearty laugh.

"Awe, Allie, he'll figure it out soon enough." The brunette watched as Allison's picked nervously at her giant cookie. Reaching forwards she grabbed her friend's hand, stopping the rhythmic ripping.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure I want him to." Her sad eyes met Remy's, Glassy and hesitant, her gaze wavered slightly.

"Oh Al."

**A/n: Finally the next chapter is the last short one! Haha. Hope you like it so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. In fact they belong to Hart Hanson, Heel and Toe Productions, Bad hat harry Productions, NBC, Fox, and ShoreZ Productions.

**Two weeks later, August 17****th****.**

The knocking came loud and late, the sleep still evident on Remy's face as she answered the door.

"Allie?" a slim hand rubbed a tired cheek, "It's like…2:30 in the morning."

The blonde just stared at her. "Is Foreman here?"

"No, he's in Chicago for a conference. Are you okay?"

Before she got an answer the blonde lunged towards her, the open door forgotten as there lips met, Hadley's eyes wide and glossy in surprise, Cameron's closed, jammed tightly shut. Thrown by the motion it took a few moments for thirteen to respond, pushing the shorter doctor away to arms length, Remy's hands holding her shoulders tightly.

"Cameron, what the hell are you doing?" her eyes glistened.

"I don't know…" she took a step back away from the brunette's grasp. "That's not…I don't know anymore."

With that she turned around and stormed out of the silent house, leaving a stunned Remy Hadley to her thoughts.

**A/n: FINALLY! Last short chappie, I promise! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
